Awkward Reunion
Plot After grocery shopping on a bad day, Indigo ends up walking into a colorless part of the city. While there, she reunites with an old friend, right when he was supposed to be helping his boss. Transcript (A woman is shown in her bedroom sleeping with the blanket over her. Her alarm clock goes off and she throws the blanket off of her, revealing herself to be Indigo. She goes into her bathroom to brush her teeth, but it is too difficult to squeeze out the last of the toothpaste. She gives up and tries to brush her hair, but she still can’t get rid of those knots at the end of her hair.) (Time lapse. Indigo is seen at the convenience store’s cashier desk, playing with My Little Pony toys while no one is looking. She starts to get bored and shut her eyes a little. When the door is heard opening off-screen, she perks herself back up and hides her toys right before the customer comes up to the desk.) (Another time lapse. She is now at the grocery store. As she is walking down the aisle looking for something on her grocery list, she sees three familiar girls entering the store. She gasps and hides behind a stack of soup cans.) Purple Policewoman: So, where should we go first, girls? Salmon Pink Astronaut: Totally the produce section. Perhaps we could ask the produce boy where we can find the cucumbers, if you know what I mean. Dark Pink Nurse: Oh, we know exactly what you mean. (The girls walk off giggling. Indigo, now relived that they’re gone, comes out from the soup can stack. She looks down to see Fresko looking up at her. Fresko meows at her.) Indigo: (exhausted) Hi there, little kitty. (She lies back on the stack of cans and they all fall down, along with her. She looks at the mess she made.) Indigo: (whispers) Oh no… Announcer: Clean up on Aisle 7 please. Clean up on Aisle 7. Off-screen Voice: Hey everyone! Look over there! Indigo: (as Fresko exits the scene) I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to— Navy Blue Man: (points at a sign that was right behind the stack of cans the whole time) There’s a sale on soup this month that’s 90% off! Come on, guys. It’s the 29th! (A large group of customers crowd around, trying to grab as many soup cans as possible. After some struggling, Indigo finally gets out of their and runs to another aisle. After she leaves, Blue (in his work clothes) runs up to the crowd.) Blue: Now everyone just calm dow—! (the navy blue man punches him) (Another time lapse. Indigo is now walking down the street with her bag of groceries.) Indigo: Ugh! That was awful. What a day am I having… Well, at least I got some beef pot roast soup…and Twinkies… (suddenly stops walking) Huh?! (She notices that the street is now surprisingly quiet. There are no vehicles in sight, and there are about a dozen grey people lying down on the road, possibly lifeless.) Indigo: Oh my God! (looks around) What happened here?! (She eyes go wide as she looks up a building and sees an adult grey man standing on top of it, staring straight at her with his mouth forming a slight smile. He turns and walks away. Indigo just tilts her head in confusion.) (The scene cuts to the top of the building, where the grey man is revealed to be none other than Earl Grey. He approaches a couple of his butlers.) Earl Grey: I found someone who just entered the area. She appeared to have spotted me. How many bombs do we have left? Butler #1: Just these two, sir. Earl Grey: Perfect! Butler #2: But, uhh, (points to the back corner with his thumb) what are we going to do with those teenagers who we caught trespassing? (Earl Grey looks to the corner, where Katorou, Rei, and Kari are sitting there all tied up.) Kari: ♪Pinkii-to Burein-no warudakumi, Guddofezaazu tachi-mo harikitte♪ Katorou: (Japanese) I sure hope these guys just come here and kill us already. Rei: (Japanese) Or at least kill you-know-who before she sings another song. Kari: ♪Tondemonai, nakamatachito—♪ Katorou: Shut up! Okay? Just shut up! Kari: … (sings another song) ♪Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga♪ Katorou: I told you to stop singing! Kari: (Japanese) But this is a different song. (Cuts back to Earl Grey) Earl Grey: Hmm…if they do anything against my plan to drain this part of the city’s colour, kill them all. Butlers 1 & 2: Yes sir! Earl Grey: But, since you two are in charge of the bombs, I’ll just have Gerald kill them instead. (All of the butlers groan.) Earl Grey: Hey! He agreed to come with us unlike last time. Plus, he told me he hasn’t killed any teenagers in a long time. (looks around) Speaking of Gerald, where is he? Butler #3: I believe he said he was going to have a drink before he could join us. Earl Grey: (eyes go wide in horror) …Oh no. (Suddenly, the door leading to the stairs gets kicked down, and Gerald Butler walks out carrying a baseball bat. He is very drunk and covered in blood.) Gerald Butler: Heeyyyy everybody. Earl Grey: (sighs and whispers) Well, at least he can still speak in an understandable language. Gerald Butler: (walks up to Earl Grey) Sooo what’re we doin’ again? Earl Grey: We are turning all of the people in this part of the city grey so we can give the rest of the city a warning that if they don’t surrender and let me rule the entire city, and eventually the whole world, we’ll drain their colour AND their lives. Gerald Butler: Ohhhh right, right, right… Earl Grey: Umm, would you mind if I ask what you’ve been doing before you got here? Gerald Butler: Ehh, the usual. Earl Grey: Usual? Gerald Butler: Yeah, ya know. Smashing people’s heads open, causing traffic accidents, ripping out the organs of a police person, and going back to my place to fetch another beer and do all of that crap again. Yep; that kind of usual. Earl Grey: Gerald, you agreed to participate in this plan and the first thing you do is get yourself a drink? Gerald Butler: Hey. You said I could kill at least one person today. I have to get myself charged up. Earl Grey: And to get yourself “charged up”, you have yourself a drink and go around killing people each time you have another one?! Gerald Butler: Well, at least I’m drinking a lot, which means I won’t be getting a bladder infection anytime soon. (grins) So, there’s one positive. Kari: (shouts out) He does have a point. Earl Grey: (sighs) Gerald, what in the world made you think it would be best to drink on a day you finally decide to help me with my plans to turn the world colourless? In fact, at what point did you forget that WE ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD?! Gerald Butler: Who gives a shit? (suddenly grabs Earl Grey’s neck) GET A FUCKING LIFE! Kari: Whoa! That guy sounds like that HBO thing I’ve heard about. Katorou: That’s the guy who is going to kill us? Rei: I honestly don’t care. As long as he kills me or Kari first, I’m good with it. Kari: Why you or me? Rei: Well, if they kill me first, I don’t have to hear you sing anymore. And if they kill you, you won’t get to sing again, and I’ll get a good laugh before they probably kill me next. Katorou: What if they kill me first? Rei: I don’t know. There’s not much about you that’s worth killing first. Katorou: …Wait; are you saying that I’m unimportant or something? Rei: No, I meant there isn’t any reason so far for you to be killed first. (Gerald Butler and Earl Grey approach the teenagers.) Earl Grey: These children were caught trespassing up here. If they do anything to escape, kill them. Gerald Butler: All three of them at once or one at a time? Earl Grey: Whichever is best for you. Gerald Butler: One at a time it is. (The teenagers finally start speaking in English.) Rei: Children?! We’re sixteen fucking years old! Katorou: Okay look! Yes; we walked out here and interrupted your discussion about your plan with your stupid minions. No; we did not mean to trespass. We were just trying to find a stupid blue girl about our age named Dylan Sukētā, or as that bitch likes to call herself, Midnight Motherfucking Blaze! (Both Gerald Butler and Earl Grey show surprised expressions.) Katorou: My stupid sister thought she’d be in this building, so she ran inside, checked all the rooms, and went all the way up here until me and Rei finally caught up to her. So now that I’ve explained why we were in the building in the first place, could you old people just let us go already? Gerald Butler: (presses his handgun against Katorou’s forehead) What did you just call us? Katorou: (panicking) Uhh, I mean, uhh…elderly people? Gerald Butler: (pissed off) That’s it! Earl Grey: Hold on, Gerald! (to Katorou) Are you implying that there actually is a person named Midnight Blaze? Katorou: Yeah. What’s your fucking point? I just explained why we were here in the first place, and that’s all you’ve got to ask? (Gerald Butler and Earl Grey look at each other slightly shocked. A knocking sound is heard off-screen, and everyone looks to see Indigo standing at the doorway.) Indigo: Umm…hate to be a bother, but was somebody staring down at me from up here? Earl Grey: Wh-…What are you doing here?! Indigo: I saw someone up here staring at me. Earl Grey: You— (facepalms) That was me, you idiot! (stomps up to her) I was going to drain your colour. Indigo: …Why? Earl Grey: “Why”?! (frustrated) DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! Indigo: Not really. (looks at him with a worried expression) Why? Did you forget? Earl Grey: YOU IDIOT! I am Earll Grrrrrey! And I’m here to turn all of the people in this part of the city into black and white! And THAT includes you! Butlers! Hold her for me! (Two butlers walk up behind Indigo, but she turns around and hits one of them with her grocery bag. The other butler looks at the unconscious one and backs away.) Earl Grey: …How did you— Indigo: I was a very cautious child, especially when it came to bullies. Earl Grey: (groans in frustration) Gerald! Kill this bitch for me! Gerald Butler: Okay, but uhh…one question. (takes out his weapons) Should I kill the kids with the gun or the bat? Earl Grey: I… (very irritated) I DON’T KNOW! THE GUN? Gerald Butler: Okay— Indigo: Gerry? Gerald Butler: (turns to Indigo) Yeah? (takes a step back in surprise) …Master? Earl Grey: Yes? Gerald Butler: Is that Indigo right there? Earl Grey: Well, that IS her colour so— Gerald Butler: Yep; I’m not drunk anymore. Earl Grey: GOOD! That means you could kill this bitch without missing! Gerald Butler: Actually, uhh— Indigo: (gladly grabs Gerald’s hands) It’s been such a while! How are you doing? Gerald Butler: Uhhhhh… (Earl Grey glares at him) …Good I guess. (A couple of butlers giggle in the background.) Butler: Heeheehee…Gerry…kiheheheh. (Gerald runs up to that butler, lifts him up by the neck with one hand, and squeezes his neck until the butler’s body goes limp and blood runs down his nose.) Indigo: Oh my God! Earl Grey: Dammit Gerald! Gerald Butler: (grins) What’s wrong, sir? Was that comeback too sloppy? (grabs the butler behind him) Here. How ‘bout this? (shoots him in the forehead) Aah. That’s better. Earl Grey: (groans) You always do this! Gerald Butler: What? What’re ya talkin’ about? Earl Grey: Stop killing the other minions! Gerald Butler: What minions? Earl Grey: Those men! The ones on the ground! Gerald Butler: What men? Earl Grey: THE ONES YOU JUST KILLED! Gerald Butler: …Uhhhh…exactly how “just killed” are we talking here? A minute? Ten seconds? You are gonna have to be more specific. My life is just an unending journey of killing people, especially those who are associated with the World Secret Agents. I killed, like, seven people on the way up here. By the way, I repainted half of the hallways in this building. You’re okay with red, right? Earl Grey: NO! I AM NOT OKAY WITH RED! SINCE WHEN AM I EVER OKAY WITH RED? I HATE RED! Kari: Does that mean they’ll kill me first after all? (Katorou and Rei stare at Kari.) Rei: …You’re kidding. You’re kidding right? Gerald Butler: Well, anyway. (wraps an arm around Indigo) Earl Grey, I’d like you to meet the lass who took care of me before I was crushed by a crate on a cruise ship, Indigo. Indigo: Gerry, is this man your boss? Gerald Butler: Really? It wasn’t obvious enough? Katorou: Wait a minute. That psycho has a friend?! Kari: I guess so. Rei: A surprisingly kind one, that’s for sure. Earl Grey: Is she touched in the head or something? Gerald Butler: (loads his handgun) What did you just say about her?! Earl Grey: (yelps) I didn’t mean it! Please don’t kill me! Gerald Butler: …I was just kidding! How could I kill you? You’re my favorite master. Earl Grey: You killed all your other masters… Gerald Butler: Oh, yeah… (starts to laugh very oddly) Earl Grey: My God. You have the worst laugh. Gerald Butler: Haha…yeah… (Cuts to Gerald Butler and Indigo leaving the building.) Gerald Butler: So uhh, no hard feelings about that time I kidnapped you, right? ‘Cause, you know, I was ordered to do that. Indigo: No hard feelings. Besides, all you did was kidnap me. You wouldn’t go so far as to kill me, right? Gerald Butler: Well I could kill you any moment now just listening to your annoyingly high voice, but since you helped me, I decided I would spare your life every time I would go out to kill people. Indigo: That’s so…kind of you? Gerald Butler: Don’t worry. Even I confuse myself. (takes out a bottle of beer and starts to drink) Indigo: Have you been doing anything other than just killing people? Gerald Butler: Well sometimes, I just do the kidnapping. (Gerald continues to drink as the three prostitutes from the grocery store walk up from behind Indigo.) Purple Policewoman: OMG, girls! Look who we have here. Indigo: (eyes go wide) No, not now… Dark Pink Nurse: Is that who I think it is? Purple Policewoman: It sure is. Salmon Pink Astronaut: Fancy seeing you here, Violith. Indigo: (stern) Go away. Purple Policewoman: Don’t worry, Indi. It’s just us. Indigo: Why should I not worry? Salmon Pink: What’s wrong, Indi? (points to Gerald, who is still drinking and not paying attention to what is going on) Don’t you wanna introduce your new boyfriend to us? Indigo: (turns to them slightly pissed) Boyfriend?! He may be a male and my friend, but trust me; his hobbies just aren’t my taste. Dark Pink: Oh, too bad. At first, we thought you finally found someone who actually looks manly. Indigo: Excuse me?! Purple: Well, if you remember from high school Indi, Brown was ranked as the most quiet and anti-social kid in our senior year books. He was also constantly beaten up by the football team. How could he even be considered manly when he can’t even hurt a fly? Indigo: Because. You. (shouts out loud) RUINED HIM! (points at the prostitutes) If YOU remember from high school, you three made fun of him at Junior prom and pulled a mean prank on him by pouring some alcoholic beverage on him when one of you asked him to go get you a drink, which he kindly agreed to do. You three humiliated him in front of everyone! Dark Pink: Oh come on. That was years ago. He’s probably over it by now. Indigo: No…he…ISN’T! Salmon Pink: Well whatever. It’s not our problem. Indigo: Well…YOU WERE THE ONES WHO CAUSED THE PROBLEM! Purple: (sarcastic) Ooh, you’re so scary, Indi. What are you going to do about it? Call us bad words and threaten to have intercourse with our butts? Oh, that’s right! You can’t! ‘Cause you’re so sweet, people would never consider you badass. (The prostitutes start to laugh and Indigo begins to shake in rage.) Gerald Butler: (stops drinking) Wait; what’s going on? Indigo: ...Gerry, give me your bat. Gerald Butler: Actually I was about to go— Indigo: GIVE ME THE BAT! Gerald Butler: Sheesh! (hands her the bat) Fine… (Indigo walks up to the prostitutes and starts to beat them up with the bat off-screen. The beating lasts for about ten seconds, and Gerald watches in shock until blood is splattered on his face.) Indigo: (walks back smiling) Thank you Gerry. (gives the bat back) I gotta go now, but I’ll see you again soon. (walks off) (After she is gone, Gerald shrugs after a brief silence and walks toward the three corpses.) (On the Rooftop) Earl Grey: (angry) Great! Just bloody great! First, he gets drunk, then he leaves me for a ghost of HMS Tragedy Past with squid-like hair? CAN THIS DAY GET EVEN WORSE?! (He turns around to see Batman and Bloser standing right in front of him. Bloser is holding a prism in his hands and all the other butlers are lying on the ground bleeding.) Batman: Sup bi— -Episode Ends- (After credits) (It is dark out and Katorou, Rei, and Kari are still tied up on the rooftop.) Katorou: Okay, I’m glad those two heroes killed the gay guy and all, but...is ANYONE gonna untie us?! Rei: (yawns) Well, eventually someone will come up here and find us, but I guess we’ll just have to wait. Kari: Otouto (Japanese for “little brother”), can I sing? Katorou: No. Kari: I’m gonna sing. Katorou: No Kari. Not when Rei is tired. Kari: Can I sing a lullaby then? Rei: A lullaby?! What am I? A fucking toddler? Trivia *This episode shows that Indigo is, in fact, a Pegasister, since she plays with MLP toys at work while no one is looking. *The songs Kari sung were Japanese versions of the theme songs from two different, but very well-known cartoons. What did you think of this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Good (4/5) Awesome (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:August Releases